


Works from Creative Writing Class

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Had to use the song While My Guitar Gently Weeps from the Beetles and interpret it and write a poem based on my interpretation.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Through these doors

Our lives were once separate.  
And then fate deemed us worthy  
Of such a thing called love.  
Our lives were intertwined,  
Both individually messed up  
But somehow we kept it together.  
To the world, we were happy.  
But we both knew, oh we knew,  
How frustrated we were with the world.  
You found comfort in my silence.  
And I found comfort in your understanding.  
We were so perfect together but so wrong for each other.  
We were so wrong so everything went wrong.  
Through the doors of life, I watched you slip out of my grasp.  
Now, through these doors,  
I’ll face the world with your absence haunting me.


	2. Heaven and hell

You were the angel of my heaven

- I was enraptured- enticed. 

Enticed by the angel that was you 

 What more could be given? 

 Whispers haunted my mind: 

 “Attention” 

 “Memories” 

 “Faith” 

 “Loyalty” 

 What more-

 What more could I ask when you were giving nothing?

 You were the angel in my heaven 

 But with all you have gave me- 

 With all you gave me- 

 What more could you become but 

 The devil in my hell?

 


	3. Forever Whole

Seasons change;

Spring to summer, summer to Autumn, Autumn to winter

-As we change, our feelings change

Our feelings for who we used to consider our world is suddenly…

gone.

My love that was sworn to last milleniums on; gone.

Seasons change;

I put the my broken pieces back together.

A new love is mine once again.

Kisses on my hand, kisses on your shoulders;

My love is for eternity.

He falls on his knees and asks for me.

“Our love is ours,

Marry me.”

Seasons change;

I am the same without you.


	4. Coincidental Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to use the song While My Guitar Gently Weeps from the Beetles and interpret it and write a poem based on my interpretation.

The lights shone down on us.

Smiling coyly, you bowed.

No words were spoken but I understood.

You laughed and said it was a coincidence.

A coincidence,

A coincidental meeting.

A coincidental love.

“Darlin’, you can’t appreciate me.” I said.

But I fell anyway.

We walked in circles on the dance floor,hands entwined.

Your eyes sang with adoration

But I understand you well, dear.

“A coincidental love”

Darling, you can’t appreciate me.

No words could explain my frustration-

 

How could something so precious be a coincidence?

Would you feel this with another?

Did you feel this with another?

Was I just there?

Music slowing,

Couples dispersing,

Your hands leave mine, 

Your eyes meet another.

Suddenly, I am alone.

Your apology was unheard.  
Darling, this love was destiny and you didn’t appreciate me.


	5. The Calamity That Surrounded Us

The rippling pitter patter of the water was heard all around in the school. The ducks went off into pairs as they reminisced the nostalgic times spent in the ambitious burnt building. The ducks turned their beaks over to see the shrewd teacher from their distant memories. Once more, they heard the woman’s shrill voice ring around the school. The soothing atmosphere that the pond gave was ruptured once the woman spoke. Their eyes, round and black like the eyes of Hell’s most revered demon, seemed to glare into the miffed student’s back. They watched with interest as the woman began using frantic hand motions, something that she had never done before. At least, not in any of the blurred memories that they ever recalled with her. 

Swimming closer to hear her rant, they caught snippets of the conversation. “Danger”, “disaster”, “consequences”, and as they reached the edge of the pond, “nothing but a mistake.” The ducks heard a shocked gasp before the student turned around. They let out a enraged squawk as they saw tears running down the student’s face. The woman’s eyes seemed to widen as they flew closer to defend the child. “No-” the woman stuttered as her hands reached for the child, “That’s not what I meant, sweetheart.” The endearment was foreign coming from the woman’s lips and the ducks’ eyes glared at her though she never noticed. The child walked back several feet away from the woman’s grasp and the ducks took the moment to block the woman from coming anywhere closer. “Annie please, I’m your mother-” 

“No! You aren’t! How dare call me nothing but a mistake. You-” the child spat angrily as she jabbed a finger at the woman’s chest, “-are no mother to me. I didn’t mean for this to result from my experiment. Besides, whose idea was it for me to even begin it? You. My dearest teacher.” The child turned her back to the woman before she started ranting, waving her arms around wildly, reminding the ducks of the woman mere feet away. “‘Experiment’ she said! ‘You’re a genius, I’m sure you’ll figure out a cure for something’ she said! I didn’t mean to summon a bloody demon!” 

Annie’s anger only grew and grew, her body was slowly surrounding with something black as she angrily walked back and forth, her steps slowly sounding heavier than it should. The woman stepped back fearfully and retracted her hand, “Annie..” she stuttered, “Annie, are you okay?” 

Annie swiftly turned back to face the woman, her eyes showed pits of darkness as she sauntered over to her with an evil grin, “Of course, mother.” Annie’s voice blended in with a sinister-sounding older man. The woman whimpered from the sound and attempted to walk backwards, away from what was left of her daughter, only to have her heels break. having her fall to the floor. The ducks quickly waddled over to the woman as blood began to rush out from the wounds that appeared on her hands. 

“Aw.. You’re bleeding.” The tone was filled with delight, matching the smile on Annie’s lips. Annie stopped right in front of the woman and bent down to her level as the ducks hid behind the woman. Feigning a frown, Annie held the woman’s chin up with her finger, “You can’t get hurt now, mother. You still have to see how much of a success my experiment was after all..” Her pitch black eyes sparkled suddenly, filling the woman with hope only to have it die down when she realized that the eyes held nothing but arrogance. 

 

The ducks lifted their wings to fly off away from their home, or rather, what was left. Annie lifted a hand and brushed the woman’s hair out of her face, “‘Annie, are you okay?’ I’ve never been better.” No longer was the voice of the child that she neglected, only the voice that would haunt her for her last remaining moments of life. Finally pushing off the ground and flying off into the sky, the ducks caught a last glimpse of the woman being swallowed by darkness as her sobs echoed throughout the school. Nevermore was the woman seen or mentioned again.


	6. The Lost Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Cinderella (live action) movie

Once, long ago,

A girl was filled with the power of believing.

Growing with the love and magic that came with believing,

The graceful girl kindly greeted anyone with open arms.

Then came along a test that forever doom the girl.

Her loved ones were torn away from her;

swiftly;

tragically;

menacingly;

Shaken, betrayed by all that she  believed

the girl disappeared.

A woman stood tall, her eyes showed a force ever so powerful

Misfortune befell over everyone near her

but they didn’t matter to the woman;

they didn’t make her believe like the others.

And so misfortune fell on everyone.

Misery won, all because faith was lost on the girl-

And instead of a happily ever after:

A woman stood tall-

while the girl cried all the magic away.


	7. Never

Never before I have seen beauty in eyes like yours.

Never before have I seen the stars shine so bright for someone.

How much did it cost for the Gods to create someone as lovely you?

Never before have I fallen;

And deeply did I fall.

Mon amour, me rattraper quand je tombe

Never will I stray.

Never will I yearn for more.

How could I when you are all I’ve wanted?

Never will I lose the feeling I feel for you inside

The most precious feeling of all.

Mon amour, être le mien

The stars align and create a new constellation

My dearest, together we will mark out love on it.

Forever will our love last.

Forever will everyone admire and hope for something close to this.

What did I do to deserve you?

Forever, my love, will your memory remain with me;

And surely, mine with you.

Nevermore will you, my love, be alone.


	8. A Circle Has No Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a relationship

The lines that separated beginnings and endings began to blur together.

Slowly, the sound of her heels clacking on the marble floor began to disappear.

The image before her disappeared as she remembered the beginning of it all.

That small town boy that had a smile as bright as the sun.

Coffee spilt, shirts ruined, and eyes locked.

She felt something fluttering in her stomach.

Promises made, promises kept.

The small town boy grew into a man that wanted the world.

And perhaps, she had thought, with his smile he could.

Bent down on his knee, the man claimed that his world was nothing less than what was standing in front of his eyes.

With shaking hands and watery eyes, the weight of it all was placed on her finger.

Her world was spinning.

She closed her eyes to help her from the fall.

Organ playing, stars twinkling;

Her eyes opened.

Eyes locked, the scene began to play the happy end that she dreamed of.

Shaky smiles exchanged, she walked forward, the sound of her heels coming back.

Bodies close, hands caressing one another;

“I do”s ringing throughout the place.

Cheek caressed, lips met.

A whisper of affection.

The beginning and ending of it all.


	9. Eternity

My eternity was something untouchable.

Something that I was never blessed with but sworn.

Eternity was a promise of something special.

Something important

Though I no longer recalled

Through the darkness,

the blessed and the sworn were stolen.

The blessed cried their sorrows away

But I-

I knew better.

Eternity was never mine, never ours

What was sworn to me was merely a lie

Our eternity was gone and nothing mattered.

And because of the darkness-

Eternity was mine

But for what purpose?


	10. Broken Vows

With your arm around my waist, fate be damned

Forever and always we will be together

Singing songs about delayed wedding bands

Screaming eternity in cold weather

 

Love that was sworn never to fade away

Time was slow, kicking me out of your life

Love we had shatters, our hearts on display

because you stabbed at my heart with a knife

 

Love songs written with each other in mind

Ripped, thrown into the memory filled pond

Eyes diverted, lies told, our hands signed

Line placed, tears erupting, my heart was conned

 

Conning ways, I was thrown like a rag doll

Because of the love that was to never fall


	11. Winter's Fire and Ice Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem based on the theme Winter's Fire and Ice Poem

_ I love her.  _

The snow gleamed from the sunlight from the window outside. 

_ I love her.  _

Our chests heaved, slowly and deeply. 

_ I love this.  _

Whether it was from the cold or our lovemaking, I had no clue. 

She turned to me, her icy blue eyes, focusing on mine. 

_ I love those beautiful eyes.  _

My hand went over her side delusively as I push my exhausted body up and moved closer to her. 

_ I love her.  _

Smiles were exchanged. Hers came from those lips of hers while mine was shown from my eyes. 

_ That wonderful smile.  _

I placed a kiss on her, chastely. 

Her body lifted. Her lips parted slowly, agonizingly.

_ Sing.  _

My lips moved and I shivered but not from the cold out. 

I wasn't cold. My body was on fire. Yearning for her. 

I licked  **my** lips. 

_ Sing.  _

She panted. 

_ Sing.  _

I kissed her lips. 

_ Sing. Sing for me.  _

Her hand grasped my hair. 

_ 'Quickly' _

I obliged. 

_ Sing.  _

_ Sing.  _

_ Sing.  _

She sang. 

 


End file.
